Cheetah
by cheshirecat9116
Summary: Barbara Ann Minerva had always wanted to help people. However one irrational decision changed her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Author's voice: Based on the comics and the cartoon so enjoy.

"Dr. Whitman...No... You can't! My work! After all this time!"

"I'm sorry but you're funding has run out! Your work is just too expensive... Project Acinonyx has and will be shut down by tomorrow. I suggest you clean out your desk tonight..." Dr. Whitman said coldly as he prepared to leave.

He was stopped by a desperate hand on his shoulder. "Dr. Whitman...Please! My research is opening doors to endless possibilities! I've tested it! The cancerous lab rats... I've cured them! Think! With a little more time I could..."

"Those rats died anyway due to those horrific side effects! Don't lie to yourself doctor you and I both seen them! I'm sorry but no!" he cried swatting away the hand of the beautiful young woman who desperately held back her urge to cry.

"More time...Please...It will help... It will help people out there fighting cancer...People like me..."

Dr. Whitman sighed but shook his head. "My decision is final... I'm sorry Barbara...I truly am..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's voice: Thanks for all the reviews :) Enjoy

Barbara Ann Minerva held in her tears as she trudged back to her humble apartment ignoring the wolf whistling a bunch of rowdy young men had directed at her. She was used to it. Despite lacking in money her beauty and intelligence compensated for it. She was in her early twenties, tall and slender with ivory white skin. Her eyes were bright emerald in color that complimented her fiery red hair that cascaded down to her shoulder blades. She was also a scholar, graduating from Cambridge University with the highest of honors in the field of bio genetics. She had the world at her feet, until she discovered she had developed cancer and her world went crumbling.

Entering her tiny apartment, Barbara threw the keys onto the table before collapsing on her moth eaten sofa. The day could not get any worse... She lost her job... Worse, how was she going to explain to her parents back in England that she lost her job... They were not going to be pleased. They had high expectations for their only daughter. Simply put she was screwed... Barbara closed her eyes "Ok...Pull yourself together Barbara..." she thought. She made her way to the make shift laboratory in her room. From her bag she pulled out her notes and the required chemicals. She was going to show them... To those who wronged her ... She could do this...

It was 2 am in the morning but Barbara was still working relentlessly. Hesitantly, she added the last ingredient to her serum. She coughed and sputtered as the chemical reaction caused a huge poof of smoke to go up in her face. Sighing, she looked at the bright gold serum in her hands. She had worked out all her previous flaws. This serum should be perfect...Theoretically... She doubled checked her calculations, it should work. It had to... With no test subject, she could only test it on herself... "So it better damn well work" she thought pouring the serum into an injection syringe.

Steeling her courage Barbara stuck out her arm and prepared to inject herself. However the prospect of failing scared her and she gingerly lowered the syringe. It was too irrational a decision. So many things could still go wrong... She could be poisoned, hospitalised...maybe even die from the effects of the serum. Than again she could always die from the cancer cells invading her body. The thought of dying from her disease caused her to think about the many things that could go right if she injected herself with the serum. She would be cured, she would get her job and earn her creditability back... The science and medical community would respect her and she would FINALLY make her parents proud of her. But most importantly, she was going to save the lives of those who deserved to continue living. Caught up in that sweet fantasy, Barbara plunged the syringe into her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

"Argh..."Barbara grimaced as her arm stiffened from the contact with the needle. She got a tad bit worried when the veins of her arms started pressing against surface of her skin. Hesitantly she started to rub her skin to smooth out the surface. She heaved a sigh of relief as the bump of her veins disappeared. Feeling a wave of nausea hit her out of blue, she collapsed onto her bed. The most severe, gut-wrenching pain erupted within her belly. Barbara let out a deep groan of agony as she lurched forward, arching her back from the bed...

"Oooh..." Barbara moaned as globs of drool poured out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth disgusted by herself when she froze... Her skin... Barbra swallowed the urge to scream her lungs out. Her skin had taken on a milky translucent appearance, the blue of her veins clearly showing beneath the flesh. There was a sickening crunch in her gut and she threw up what little content she had in her stomach into the waste paper basket. Whimpering, and chiding herself not too think anymore of it, Barbra pulled a blanket over her head and closed her eyes. "A doctor...First thing in the morning tomorrow... I'll go see a doctor..." she comforted herself before falling asleep.

Barbara moaned as she got out of her bed. Her head was spinning like a top and she felt like she hadn't got a wink of sleep but had gone through a wild party the night before. She began rubbing her temples to assist the pain. However she noticed something felt…off. No longer was there a slight tugging from her ears with her ministrations. 'Odd,' she thought. Opening her eyes and moving her fingers to the side of her head, she felt her heart drop. Clearly her hearing was intact considering that she could hear her own heavy breathing, but her ears were not where they should have been.

Her arms shaking in fear she desperately searched for her ears only to be alerted to their location by their own wild swiveling and twitching. Moving her hands to the higher regions of her head she grabbed onto her ears, only to cry out in dismay, to release her hands and bury her face in them. Her ears, not only were they in the wrong location but they were also inhumanly shaped. When she had touched them, she could tell that they were larger and that their ends were pointed. Barbara practically threw herself out of bed and into the bathroom where it housed her only mirror. What she saw nearly caused her to faint dead away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review SuperKev34 and also Murooj for favouriting :) Enjoy...

"What's happening to me..." Barbra whimpered as she gaped at her reflection, her hand sliding down the mirror's surface. She was right; her ears were indeed pointed and were only faintly hidden by her new, thicker waist long hair. Her eyes were larger but were now more slanted with thick black markings around them. Like she had taken black eyeliner and traced around them. Also her eye color now, if possible was even more alluring, the bright emerald made brighter by strange flecks of golden amber that she hadn't noticed until that morning, but what scared her most was her iris's had narrowed and were slitted like a cat's.

"This has to be a nightmare...Please let this be a nightmare... This Arhahhh!'' Barbara screamed as a ripple of agony shot through her body causing it to spasm and shake uncontrollably. A series of pops and cracks emitted loudly all over her body. "Ahhh! Ughh!" she screamed again digging her nails into the wall. "Huuuh hrr..." she moaned slumping onto the ground.

Barbara counted the times her chest heaved up and down before her vision and head cleared enough for her to get back up. "God... Oh God..." she shuddered as she ran her fingers over the claw marks she had created sending shivers of fears all over her body. "How did I do this..." she mumbled looking at the slashed bathroom tiles. Slowly she heaved herself up only to face her dammed reflection and her legs nearly gave way under her. Her body it was...it was... it was WRONG.

"What in the..." Barbara screamed as her eyes traveled down her new body. She was already slender three minutes ago... But now? To a stranger, she looked like every supermodel's envy. However, to her, she looked ridiculously in proportionate, Her shoulders were broader but curved in to reveal an extremely narrow and waif like waist. Shakily Barbara brought her hands to her waist and nearly cried tears of horror as she found out that she could almost cover it with both her hands... Almost... and that scared her... She was also more muscular, her body perfectly toned like she had committed her every waking moment to the gym... She was taller as well... Before Barbara was a decent 5ft 6. Now she was at least 5 ft 11. Shaking and too overcome with emotion, Barbara ran and reached for the door only to gasp in terror as the knob came clean off the door and into her hand. "Are those claws..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the one day wait. I meant to post this but got sick... Enjoy and pls review :) Reviews make me happy and I'll update faster!

"I NEED A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Barbara thought wildly as she literally tore her closet door open and stare in disbelief as the unhinged closet door went crashing down onto her bed. "No...No... I can't let anyone see me like this...I..." Barbara slid down and started sobbing. Her head against her knees, she threw her bathroom doorknob as hard as she could, frustrated by what was happening to her. What she did not expect was that the doorknob ended up bouncing off the floor and out of the window, "HEY!" came a pissed off yell followed by the sound of car horns. Barbara groaned.

"Ok...Ok...Ok... I have to think clearly... Think clearly Barbara... The serum caused this...So all I have to do is reverse this... Reverse this..." Barbara mumbled. She scrambled up and reached for her bag but intentionally tore it open. To desperate to care she grabbed the chemicals and her notes and got to work. She froze. There was a problem... She had enough chemicals to MAKE a serum. She didn't have enough to UNDO the effects of the serum. "Terrific..." Barbara thought knowing she had to go back to Cadmus...Back to her office to get the chemicals she needed to undo this HUGE mistake.

"But I can't be seen...Not like this..." Barbara thought as her ears practically twitched to every foreign sound. Reaching into her broken closet, she pulled out her father's trench coat to hide her head turning proportions. Shakily she slipped it on almost tearing the belt loop in half with her claws. Pulling the hood on and grabbing a pair of Ray beans, Barbara stuffed her notes into the torn bag and dashed out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know... Some of you wanted longer chapters so here is a longer chapter :)) With special appearances :) Pls review? If I get more reviews I'll write longer chapters kay?**

"Ok now what?" Barbara thought as she stood outside Cadmus labs. She hadn't planned further than this, but upon walking towards the entrance, it suddenly dawned on her she couldn't just stroll into the building looking the way she did now. Not possible... Besides it was too strange that Barbara Ann Minerva, the company's most introverted geneticist show up on the weekend considering all her funding has been cut off. The whole lab would have known about it... "What now..." Barbara wondered.

After minutes of pondering, Barbara after all her years of schooling could only come up with one solution. House breaking, or more accurately lab breaking... Quietly she made her way to the back of the building where her office was located. Looking at the claws on her hands she placed it against the ancient stonewall. "Ok Barbara this may work.." and for the first time she actually felt a glimmer of hope, taking a deep breath, she started scaling the wall.

Diana readjusted her glasses. "I can't believe you're sending me undercover..." she grumbled through the communicator.

"So what if I am?" a stern voice growled back. "Take one for the team..."

Diana burst out laughing. "You're one to talk... Bruce..." she cooed.

There was silence... then static "Do you're job..." Batman mumbled sternly.

Diana pouted. "I don't understand though... Cadmus... It's just a lab..." Diana mumbled.

"A lab with no sponsors, no government ties... no military ties...NOTHING I don't like it..."

"You don't like anything..." Diana snapped irritably before snapping off the communicator and entering the lab.

Barbara heaved a sigh of relief. She had taken out all the chemicals she needed, the base elements, the binding agent, everything and laid them carefully onto the table. "Ok... Now back to the apartment to Oh..." again there was that regrettably all to familiar gut wrenching pain in her stomach. "No! Not again! NOT HERE! NOT NOW...Arrrghhh..." an animal like roar escaped her throat. Barbara slapped a clawed hand against her mouth. "Did I... Just do that..." she asked before doubling over as her body twitched uncontrollably. There was a growing pressure in her tailbone, a dull burning sensation... but it soon shot up her stomach than her throat and effulged her entire body causing her to instinctively rip off her trench coat and nightdress in hopes lessening the pain. Barbara moaned as a prickling sensation overtook her body. Fighting to keep her eyes open she brought them to her twitching arm.

" Mother Ahh!" she shrieked as the sensation of tiny needles piercing through her skin increased. "What..." small white golden hairs started sprouting all over her hand and up her arm. Shaking her head, not believing her eyes she gently touched it with her fingers and when she pulled at some of the hairs, it hurt. Screaming she started tearing the hair out but that only seem to accelerate their growth. Her naked body was soon covered with these hairs as they became coarser and thicker. As the hair grew, it changed color to a darker golden and black spots formed a pattern over her entire body taking an appearance of a cheetah pelt. Her body now racked with pain she knew she had to get help. Worries about people seeing her now forgotten, Barbara stumbled, crawled and clawed her way to the door of her office, knocking over furniture on her way there. "Help me..." she moaned before the all too consuming agony caused her to fall heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

** OK to clear things up... Cheetah here looks like the incarnation in Justice league Doom. You can google search it. HOWEVER her story line is based on the justice league animated series... Yeah... I should have made that clearer... Sorry... Anyway thanks for the review SuperKev34 so here is a longer chapter... PLS LEAVE REVIEWS? PLS? Reviews=longer chapters/faster updates ;)**

"Miss Prince, please excuse me..." Dr. Whitman smiled at the beautiful raven-haired woman before ducking into a separate corridor. "Crazy third wave feminist..." he groaned rubbing his temples. He was not a chauvinist and was all for equal rights, he had daughters after all... but this woman was a little too much in his face. An ear-piercing roar snapped him out of his trance.

"Hrr...Hrr...hrr..." Barbara panted before pulling herself up, nearly tripping over her new tail. "Wait...Tail?!" Barbara ran to the mirror and cried out in dismay. "It's not real...It's not real..." she thought, but her flickering tail told her otherwise. Slowly she forced herself to look one was to think that the changes she had gone through in the morning were bad. The changes she had just undergone were worst. Her lips had darkened becoming tar black in color and when she opened her mouth they contained razor sharp fangs. She was now also butt ass naked but her new golden, black spotted pelt protected her modesty. Pointed ears, pelt, strange eyes, lethal claws on both her hands and feet, a spotted furred tail that hung between her spotted legs. Barbara was now literally a half human, half cheetah hybrid...

"Arghhh!" Barbara cried smashing the mirror. She felt sickened and disgusted to the core. She was a freak! A half cat freak! She looked like some sick fetish out of a porn magazine. What would people think? What would her parents think? They couldn't even stand looking at beggars on the street with missing limbs, could they stand their daughter's new feline appearance? Surely not, Barbara looked more like a product of bestiality rather than the daughter of the two most well respected archeologists in all of England. Also, in all honesty, Barbara couldn't stand herself. She rather be limbless, have cancer heck, have any fatal, terminal disease rather...Rather than look like this...

Losing her train of rational thought. Barbara punched a hole in the wall. "Narghh..." she snarled as her hand got trapped in the debris. With a roar, she pulled her hand out massaging it. "Dr. Minerva what are you...AHH!" Barbara whipped around; her tail knocking over her office chair only to face an ashen faced Dr. Whitman.

The two faced each other, both not daring to make a move in fear of provoking the other. Finally, unable to hold in his fear any longer Dr. Whitman screamed. "Dr. Whitman! It's me Barbara!" Barbara tried to tell the screaming man but all that escaped her throat was a couple of low snarls prompting Dr. Whitman to unleash another high falsetto esq scream.

"No! No! No! Not my voice too!" Barbara screamed mentally her hands at her throat. Shaking her head wildly, she pulled herself together and tried using a different approach. She tried to reach out to him gently but the sight of this inhuman oddity proved too much for his heart and his eyes rolled back into his head. "

Dr. Whitman? Oh my goodness his heart condition! Dr. Whitman! DR. WHITMAN!" Barbara tried to say but all that escaped her throat were once again snarls and growls. She looked at the chemicals on the table, they were ready, all she had to do was take them back to her apartment and...Fix this mess. But... "I can't leave him like that... He may die..." Cursing her antiquated sense of morality, Barbara lowered herself next to the very man who caused her string of bad decisions and placed her ear onto his chest. Her eyes went wide. No heartbeat...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Barbara thought gathering whatever she knew about emergency recovery. Taking a deep breath, she placed the palm of her hand flat on the Whitman's chest just over the lower part of the sternum and pressed with all her might in a pumping motion using her other hand. There was a sickening "CRUNCH".

Barbara felt her whole body go cold. "My God...No...I'm sorry... I'm SORRY" she screamed kicking herself away from Whitman's corpse. She should have known with all her new muscles... Her strength must have at least tripled. Yet she had...she had... "I didn't mean to..." she chocked looking at her clawed hands. She had done it... "I... I..." Right on cue the door of her office flew open.

Barbara heard herself yowl in terror as a tall, beautiful raven-haired woman in a star spangled costume flew towards her and pinned her painfully against the wall causing cracks. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO DR. WHITMAN?!" she demanded. Barbara chocked and gagged against this mad woman's grip. She tried explaining what happened, tried telling this lunatic to get Whitman to the hospital, tried to tell her this was all an horrific accident but to her dismay all that escaped her throat was a loud hiss and another yowl. "Bad answer..." the woman growled before delivering a hard punch straight in Barbara's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's voice: Thank you for all the reviews :) You guys just made my day :) Here as promised a longer chapter. Pls continue reviewing and I'll keep updating! Thanks enjoy :D

Barbara grabbed her nose; pretty sure that the woman, whoever she was broke it. The woman balled her fists, ready to lay more punches on Barbara. Not wanting to fight, Barbara avoided each slap and kick but soon resorted to blocking each of the woman's thunderous hits as they increased in strength and speed surprised her body was able to withstand these inhuman attacks. However eventually, Barbara's luck wore thin and the woman had backed her into a corner. Sensing an attack, she surprised herself by instinctively flipping over the table and onto the wall just as the woman threw the punch. Unfortunately the woman's fist made contact with the table breaking it into half and causing all the chemicals Barbara had carefully prepared to shatter into tiny fragments...

"NOO!" Barbara screamed. Her work... Her chance... Her cure... Gone... Seized by an anger she had never experienced before in her lifetime. Barbara let out an earthshattering roar at the woman. The Bitch! She had no idea... No inkling of what she had done... She had singlehandedly destroyed Barbara's chances of being human again. She was going to pay... Flipping off the wall like an expert gymnast Barbara ran her claws against the hard cold floor till it built up enough friction and heat to cause severe damage to her victim. Barbara slashed wildly at the woman and scared herself when a purr of pleasure escaped her lips as her claws found their mark. The woman's icy blue eyes went wide as she wiped the blood off her face. Barbara growled and leaped again.

Barbara's heart pounded so hard she thought it might bust. Her body was so filled with adrenaline that even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't. Slashing, kicking, tearing and biting faster and more deadly with every attack her new body moved with such speed and grace, that she wondered if she was dreaming. The pounding in her chest and her pain, told her different. Struggling to think as the woman rebounded her every attack with strength and power that matched her own, Barbara wondered if she was actually going to survive this. Pushing these horrible thoughts back she could feel her throat growl and her eyes tear... "MAKE HER PAY" a voice resounded in her head. She didn't understand this voice, this, almost schizophrenic, pull inside her that made her feral. She obeyed it though, snarling and drawing blood as fast as her system and pain saturated body could let her.

Finally, after what felt like decades of ducking and slashing and kicking. Barbara managed to pin the woman onto the floor. She was now completely in Barbara's mercy. Barbara snarled at her and raised her arm ready to tear the woman's heart out, ready to gorge herself on the substance still ebbing from the woman's fresh wounds, but stopped when she saw her reflection in the shattered mirror. She looked vicious, bloodthirsty. Monstrous. She then looked into the eyes of the woman. They were filled with horror and fear... She was terrified of Barbara.

"What am I doing? This isn't... I'm not a monster... I'm not..." Barbara told herself in shock. Bile roused in her throat but she held it back. Giving one more look of hatred at the woman. Barbara snarled and leaped out of the window sliding down the drainpipe and running away before she changed her mind.

Barbara panted wildly as she ran for her life not watching where she was going, just running through the endless alleyways and onto the streets. "Beep! Beep!" "Aghh" Barbara yelped before grunting heavily from the impact of the crash. Barbara looked at the dented car in front of her then at her torso anticipating a bloody scene, nothing, she checked her chest for any broken ribs. Anything... Nothing...

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" the driver screamed as he stormed out of the vehicle but stopped dead when he saw Barbara up close.

"What...What ... What the hell are you?!" he spluttered. Barbara didn't hear him. She just starred at the dented car, her jaw open not believing she wasn't hurt... It wasn't possible...

It was only when Barbara heard sirens than she willed herself to snap out of her trance. "What?" she thought. Her mind was in a muddle. She couldn't think properly, everything was too loud, to bright to "Ughh..." she groaned as the sirens started getting louder and louder. Barbara hissed as her ears twitched painfully as they rung, warning her of the impending danger while the driver just gaped at her in terror.

"Police! Police! That...thing attacked my car!" the driver screamed. Barbara looked up and saw figures coming towards her with guns.

"Come here FREAK..." one of the figures sneered. Barbara edged away but went stiff as she saw more figures appear with a huge net. Barbara felt the pit of her stomach plunge. She had no chance, no alibi... These men saw her more as an animal than a human. She had to run for it... Slowly, she started backing away.

"Freeze!" Barbara turned and started to run.

"Freeze!" she picked up her pace.

"FREEZE!" she went faster. "SHOOT IT!" Barbara instinctively went on all fours and sprinted for her life as bullets rained around her.

"Oh my God. They're shooting at me? WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT ME?!" she screamed as her heart pounded so hard within her chest she thought it might explode. The sirens sounded again. "Crap!" Barbara thought, the police had stopped trying to find her by foot. They were doing it by car...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi readers :) Thanks for all the reviews :D Um u guys are gonna hate me cuz I'll be gone for a while. I'm going to China for a geographical excursion so no laptops, no internet so I won't be updating in a bit :( Sorry... Anyway to make it up to you all, I wrote the longest chapter I could produce in a day and I hope u guys will enjoy it :) Pls continue reviewing and I will write and update this story once I get back. Thank you :) Enjoy :D

Barbara didn't know where she was going, or what she was doing, she was relying solely on instinct, she literally just ran. Barbara felt the adrenaline in her veins and the thunderous thumping of her heart beating faster and faster and faster with every step she took. She heard the sirens wailing behind her and pushed herself to go even faster. There were more gunshots and Barbara felt something scrape against her arm but that made her pick up even more speed.

"Maybe... Maybe I'll have an edge if I got to higher ground..." Barbara thought as she made a turn. She skidded in surprise and in horror. There were already two cop cars waiting for her. Turning she heard her sirens behind her. Struggling to keep her sanity amidst all this pandemonium she prayed with all her heart before she did something she had never thought she'd be doing in all her life.

"AHHH!" Barbara yelled as she leaped, surprising herself when she instinctively summersaulted over one cop and landed on top of the car. Using the momentum as a trampoline she catapulted herself up from the car and onto the building. She dug her claws into the side of the building and scaled it desperately. Not daring to look back...

Barbara felt like she had been running for hours... Maybe she had been... Dashing endlessly over the rooftops of the city. She had to stop... It was that, or she'd get an amorism... Intending to brake, she accidently lost her footing and went nose-diving off a building and landing painfully into a huge garbage bin.

Barbara lay in the bin soaking in all the agony, literally biting her tongue to stop herself from crying out every unruly swear word she knew in her palate of words. Slowly, her bones screaming in protest she pulled her battered and bruised body out of the bin. "Ok... I need shelter... Shelter..." Barbara mumbled. Slowly, she staggered out of that alleyway and her eyes fell onto an old warehouse.

The warehouse was empty, abandoned. Barbara could tell... She didn't know how she knew... But she just did... Ecstatic at the prospect of privacy and shelter, Barbara started running towards the gate. However, she failed to notice the pile of scrap metal in front of her. She lost her footing again and landed face first into a pile of crap.

It took every ounce of Barbara's mental strength NOT to scream " #$%" really loudly. There might still have been people around and the very last thing she needed was more attention. She had done a lot of stupid, reckless things. Taking the untested serum WAS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST...Fighting to keep her tears in, Barbara practically zombie crawled her way to the door before using her last ounce of her strength to push the huge doors open. Finally alone, isolated, and cut away from the rest of the world. Barbara broke down, wailing and roaring her tears pouring out in truckloads. Collapsing onto the cold musty ground, Barbara cried herself to sleep.

Barbara woke up to the smell of sawdust and dirt. Cracking one eye open she saw only darkness, shifting she let out a loud yelp. The sound was loud and echoed in the space she was in. "Where am I?' she thought. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she looked around completely not recognizing her surroundings. "Was I kidnapped?" the thought of that caused her to let out a fierce growl. Shocked by the noise, she looked around the warehouse to see if there was an animal's den but there was nothing.

As Barbara tried to stand up, her body forced itself back down. Her feet and legs were hurting terribly. She bent to examine them but her spine had other ideas, making her let out another fierce growl. Touching her throat, realization dawned on her that she had made the noise. Barbara flinched as something went creeping over her leg. She looked down and gasped in horror at her own tail. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes as she watched her tail flicker back and forth almost like it had a mind of its own. "Aghh..." she moaned as the memories of the previous day came flooding back like a tidal wave. She was alone in a warehouse, god knows were, hurt and with nothing. She lay back down and curled into a little ball as best she could, crying.

Finally, after quite some time, Barbara managed to pull herself together. Taking a deep breath she tried to stand up again. This time, she managed to but not without letting out a few growls. "Ughhh I have to stop doing that..." Barbara thought as she massaged her throat. Slowly she tried to say her name but only succeeded in uttering a low growl. She tried again but she had the same result. Frustrated, Barbara snarled and kicked the ground only to leave a huge slash mark on the ground.

"Ok I'm not getting anywhere here..." Barbara chided herself. "I'm not an animal so I have to stop acting like one..." Slowly she tried again and her ears perked up a little when that tiny sound that escaped her throat sounded relatively human. Encouraged, she tried again and again when finally she sort of figured it out. Barbara realized that by relaxing her throat and annunciating like she was trying to sing a high note she managed to say her name. "Barbara"

Barbara practiced all day and finally, she was able to form complete sentences. Pleased with herself she smiled but stopped when her stomach rumbled violently. Barbara looked out of one of the tiny windows and saw that it was almost nightfall. Barbara's stomach grumbled violently again, annoyed she placed her hand on her slim belly withdrawing it slightly in fear and disgust when her palm came in contact with her new fur. Sighing Barbara ran her hand against her fur again and couldn't help but smile a little at the pleasurable and almost erotic experience it gave her. "Grrrr..."

Barbara rolled her eyes "Okokokok..." she mumbled before making her way to the door. Cautiously she peered out. Not a soul in sight... Barbara gracefully prowled out. She heaved a sigh of relief at the cool night air before doing what she seemed to do best now, she ran...


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM BACK! Sorry readers, I know this is WAY overdue but after China I was immediately shipped off to HK for family reasons. Sorry... Anyway I'm back with an extra long chapter to compensate for my absence. Pls comment and review and I'll see if I can get the next chapter out by tmr... Thank u **

Keeping in the shadows, Barbara peered out of her hiding spot cautiously... "Ok Barbara... You can do this... You can do this..." she chided herself. Plucking up her courage, bit by bit she edged herself forward until she came near the apartment building's walls. "SHIT!" she thought as she heard hasty footsteps. Improvising she ducked back into the shadows and behind a trash bin, tensing every muscle not even daring to breathe.

"I swore I saw something..." came a female voice.

"You're probably imagining things..."

"No babe, I swore I saw..."

Barbara's heart practically went up her throat, as she heard the female step closer and closer and closer.

"Keep it together... Keep it together..." Barbara prayed swallowing a growl. The woman was dangerously close; so close that one peep from Barbara would alert the woman of exactly where Barbara was. As the footsteps got closer and louder, Barbara's fur started standing on their ends. Just a bit more...

"I think you're right probably a stray cat...its nothing..."

"Told you so..."

"Shut up..."

"Phew..." Barbara breathed. She watched as the couple walked further away. Not wanting to repeat that experience she forcefully blanked her mind and robotically clambered her way up to her room window. Gracefully she tried climbing over the railing but stopped dead to see a whole bunch of STRANGERS in her apartment.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded in her head as she watched in terror as two policemen stuffed all her expensive and delicate equipment into a canvas bag. Her apartment was in a state of pandemonium. There were policemen tearing through her belongings, photographers with their huge ass cameras snapping at her broken furniture. Heck, there were even sniffer dogs inside but what caught her attention were the two women standing in the middle of her room.

Barbara felt her lips curl up with hate. That woman, the one standing confidently in her room, she was the bitch who had destroyed Barbara's cure. It took every ounce of Barbara's mental strength not to burst through the balcony window and tear the woman's stupid smirk, off her stupid face. The other women Barbara knew all to well, Lois Lane... Lead reporter of the Daily Planet, fondly known as the mouth of Metropolis... Curious, Barbara craned her neck to get a closer look at them only to almost accidently lose her grip in surprise as her sharp ears were able to take in their conversation.

"So Wonder Woman... You claimed that you were attacked by in your words... a cheetah back at Cadmus labs?" Lois asked skeptically twirling a 2D pencil between her fingers.

"Not exactly a cheetah more of a hybrid... A cheetah woman..." Wonder Woman explained eagerly only to be stopped by an eye rolling Lois Lane.

"Intriguing, but for simplicity's sake lets just call it Cheetah... Why would you think it would have anything to with Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva a not so well known geneticist... Can you explain that?" Lois asked.

Wonder Woman's brow furrowed. "I've got a lead that Dr. Minerva was working for Dr. Whitman..."

" You mean, the late Dr. Whitman..."

"Yes the late Dr. Whitman and"

"And how did he die?"

"She, Cheetah had broken every bone in his ribcage before attacking me." Wonder Woman pointed to the scar on her cheek.

Lois Lane raised an eyebrow before gesturing for Wonder Woman to continue.

"We believe that this... Cheetah is after Dr. Minerva...Her apartment will be under constant surveillance in order to protect her, should she come back "

"Yes but Dr. Minerva has already been missing for almost two days now... Well according to her neighbor anyway."

"Then we fear the worst for her..."

"Why is that?"

"Because Cheetah is an animal. She is dangerous When I approached her she attacked me without conscious. She was quick, vicious and bloodthirsty... Hera help Dr. Minerva..."

Silence...Both Barbara had Lois were too exasperated to know how to respond.

"Right...And how did you get these leads" Lois finally managed.

Wonder Woman's stoic face crumpled slightly. "We have our ways..."

"No really... this lead would it be Batman?"

Wonder Woman started to blush. "I'm sorry, that is classified league infor"

" It is isn't it? There are rumors going around that you and him have something going on...Is that true? Lois interrogated, her eyes gleaming evilly, her microphone practically up Wonder Woman's face, which has just turned a healthy shade of fresh lobster.

Just then, one of the sniffer dogs raised its head up. With its ears perked straight up, it took one look at Barbara and snarled.

"Hey boy... easy! EASY! EASY Woooah..." the handler yelled as the dog made a mad dash for the balcony.

"Shit it's coming straight for me it's Ahhh..." Barbara yelped as her claws started to give away and she felt herself slipping.

"No no no no no no No!" Barbara begged but as luck would have it, her claws just couldn't sustain her weight and she found herself falling and landing heavily into the trash bin she hid behind not ten minutes ago.

"Another fall like that and I'd be crippled for life..." Barbara grunted rubbing her sore tail and bum. Holding in her tears desperately she pulled herself out of the trash bin and once again limped into the shadows as the sound of dog barks approached...

Barbara cradled herself shaking back and forth in a desperate attempt to not burst into tears like a little girl. She was back in the warehouse, shivering from the cold, ready to pass out with hunger. Everything that could have gone wrong with her life HAS GONE HORRENDOUSLY, ATROCIOUSLY WRONG. Barbara let out a high-pitched wail, which to any outsider might have sounded like the yowl of a cat in terrible agony. "Well that's what I am now... Aren't I.." Barbara thought bitterly before moaning as her stomach rumbled so violently she actually had to lie back and pant. "Thank you... Thank you WONDER WOMAN for ruining my life... Thank you! Haven't you taken enough from me? You ruined my cure and NOW YOU LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE?! MY OWN HOUSE! YOU FUC..." Barbara stopped ranting, her ears twitching, her nose quivering...Slowly she turned around.

There was some vague brown hump moving at the far end of the room. Curiously, Barbara raised her head and leaned forward, unaware of anything, fascinated by the slow yet deliberate movement of the l brown blur at the end of the room. Squinting, she saw from its quivering nose and naked tail that it was a large rat. Eyes trained on it, determined not to let it get out of her sight, she crept to the darkest side of the room and gently sank to all fours.

Barbara's thoughts of her shame, Wonder Woman, and even her cure a million miles away. All that mattered at this moment in time was the rat, and she moved quickly yet quietly enough to reach it without frightening it away. She was successful in this, moving as silently as a ninja. Only when the rat was a little over a yard in front of her did she see the need to slow down for fear of causing the rat to smell her. Slowly, millimeter-by-millimeter she crept forward. Suddenly the rat tensed up.

What happened next she never quite remembered. She leapt upon the rodent, remembered seeing its terrified beady eyes dart up to her and the unadulterated glee she had felt at seeing that terror, and the next thing she knew she was crouched there, covered with blood and with a ruined bloody mess in front of her that had once been the rat. She rose to her feet, not quite steadily, and, shaking, made her way back to her original corner. Already knowing her chin and breasts were covered with blood, and well aware that the hunger in her stomach had subsided considerably. She spent nearly half an hour sitting there, her eyes wide, her lips trembling wondering what it was that could be causing her to lose her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. MY COMPUTER DIED! IT DIED... ARGHHH! Anyways thank you all for reviewing. I'm sorry I couldn't update faster as promised. But its here so enjoy and review :)**

For the next week, Barbara felt like she had been living in some horrible phantasm. From then on, she adopted a nocturnal lifestyle, completely barricading herself from the outside world. Using the time in the day to adapt to her new body and the new instincts that came with it. It wasn't a pleasant experience, at times she found herself lapping up water with her tongue instead of drinking it or sometimes she would notice she's be walking on all fours instead of twos there was even a time she found herself marking her territory... and that ashamed her to the core... However she'd be lying if she'd say that nothing good came out of all this... Her senses were out of this world. She could see, hear and smell at least ten times better than a normal human, run faster, leap further than any Olympic athlete could ever hope to...However, these so called benefits still made her a freak. A freak that had to hide herself away in fear of hurting others and vice versa...

Barbara was also faced with a tidal wave of new problems... Food, water, hygiene... The warehouse could not provide her with any of it...Unwillingly not wanting to eat rats anymore...she resorted to digging through trash bins and when all else failed, she stole. She hated herself for resorting to such low life criminal activity, but she had no choice... It was steal... Or starve... But she didn't steal excessively, just for her basic necessities. She also stole from various labs, only taking some scientific equipment and chemicals. Late at night, she would break into cheap motel rooms to use basic appliances like the shower and the bathroom. It was a fairly boring and lonely lifestyle and Barbara loathed every minute of it. Days passed like years and she thought she'd go completely insane from the emptiness of her new life. What she really wanted was someone to talk to her...

It was midnight... But Bruce Wayne or Batman was still working tirelessly. Sleep just didn't appeal to him.

"Coffee? Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth suggested passing the scowling figure a mug.

Bruce took and drank from it without a word.

"I don't get it..." he growled finally.

Alfred feigned surprise. "The Batman himself stumped? Oh my dear lord..." he cried dramatically.

" Alfred, the recent lab robberies..."

"You mean how flasks and test tubes and chemicals just seem to disappear into thin air..."

" They may not raise any flags individually...But together, there is definitely a pattern behind these so called random robberies..." Bruce mumbled as usual ignoring Alfred's comment.

"And that would be..."

Bruce pointed to the huge plasma screen. "The thefts are very specific in nature... For example, one of the serums stolen contained of all things... Cheetah DNA...Another, elements found in the man bat formula... Our cat burglar knows what he's doing... He's trying to make a mutagenic formula..."

"And who might this cat burglar be? Langstrum? Dorian?" Alfred asked.

Bruce's brow furrowed. "I don't know...But I will find out..."

Barbara sighed. "Just another night...all alone... AGAIN..." she groaned as she watched miserably from behind the stone gargoyles of a high clock tower. Her heart wrenching as she watched kissing couples, smiling children and joking families leave the Metropolis Park.

She smiled a little as she watched a mother buy her child an ice cream. Barbara wanted that... To have children and raise a family... and...

" Like that will ever happen now Barbara..." she sighed looking at her reflection.

"What am I even doing here?" she thought. It was so depressing... To watch humanity... It was just a kick in the face, reminding her of all the things she wasn't now...But watching people also gave her a semblance of human companionship, watching them just felt like another day walking through the streets of Metropolis... Surrounded by people... Doing everyday things... Just normality...

After a good deal of brooding... Barbara lost interest and turned to head back to the warehouse. Patting one of the gargoyles, she got up and started running. She didn't even make it halfway before seeing a need to stop.

"Shit..." she cursed as she spotted a cop car doing patrol. Slowing down she started to cautiously prowl in the shadows before and ear deafening "BOOM!" sent her flying across the roof...

"What in the world..." she thought looking at the burnt fur on her arm. Picking herself up, she peered over the ledge and she couldn't believe her eyes. The building behind her was on fire...

Barbara watched the whole scene from the rooftops. Wishing she could do something to help the people caught in the fire. But then again she knew that people would probably use the fire to light their pitchforks. Uneasily she watched the fireman guide one person after the other out of the lit building. She sank further into the shadows as a huge black car skidded to a halt right below the building she was hiding.

Barbara stifled a gasp as the dark knight himself exited the car. She watched in amazement as he bravely entered the flaming building, saving one innocent after the other. The rest of the justice league soon arrived but Barbara kept her eyes trained on Batman. To her, he was the bravest and most heroic out of them all... There was just something about him that seemed different...

Eventually, much to Barbara's relief, the justice league dispersed leaving the huge flames to the firemen. Something about finding " ultra Humanite" and "Lex Luther" or something... She didn't really care; all she wanted was to get back to her warehouse... However, Barbara couldn't help but steal one more glance at the Batman... He seemed so serious... But probably most committed out of the whole league to really helping people... and Barbara admired that. She admired that a lot... Managing a ghost of a smile, Barbara turned to leave only to stop dead when a loud scream rang in her ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy and Review again!

Barbara's eyes went wide. She turned back to the ledge and the scream occurred again... The Justice league... They had missed someone... Couldn't they hear the crying coming from the still flaming building? Apparently they didn't. No one was doing anything... Barbara stood up then sank back down. "No..." she whimpered. She was afraid... Afraid of the flames, the more she looked at them; the more they seemed to grow in size. Rubbing her temples she turned to leave only to stop, as the crying got louder.

"Ignore it Barbara... It's not worth it..." she hissed at herself...

"You can't let that child die... You aren't that heartless..." a voice in her head nagged.

"But the last time I tried to help... Whitman died... I killed him..."

"It'll be different... That was an accident...This..."

Barbara looked at her hands. The memory of Whitman dying was just to painful... Killing him...Was just so easy... how the bones just crumpled under her touch. It was just too scary to think about... About how simple it was to take someone's one life...And she didn't even try to... What if she did it again? She... "No...I can't...Not again...The Firemen... they'll save her..." She comforted herself before walking away.

There was suddenly a loud scream causing Barbara's ears to ring violently. Barbara clasped her ears, the girl's wails, sobs, and cries echoing in her head. Pulling at her hair. Barbara closed her eyes and in a moment of utter determination, she ran back and jumped straight into the flaming building. "Barbara YOU ARE INSANE..." she cursed herself as something next to her exploded loudly. Looking around and scared beyond all measure... she slowly braced herself against the flames.

"I'm coming...Hold on..." she called.

Coughing, Barbara ran up a flaming staircase. "Are you in there?" she gagged knocking on a door. Barbara heaved a sigh of relief as she heard what sounded like a feeble reply. Growling she broke down the door and nearly fell face flat on the ground. As she pulled herself up her ears perked up as she heard the ceiling starting to cave in. Quickly she leaped away as a hue pile of rubble collapsed right onto where she fell.

"That was way to close Barbara..." she chided herself before hearing a desperate wail coming from a huge wardrobe. Flipping her long hair out of her face she scrambled towards the wardrobe and flung the doors open. Inside it a tiny girl about five years old starred teary eyed back at her.

"Shhhh...Come here, I've got you darling...I OW!" she yelped rubbing her throbbing hand where the little girl had kicked her.

"Scary kitty... GO AWAY..." the girl whimpered as she continued kicking in a desperate attempt to keep Barbara away.

"Strong aren't you... "

"GO AWAY!"

"I won't hurt you..." Barbara said gently trying to hide her panic as more rubble came crashing down behind her.

The girl stopped kicking and cocked her head, wondering why the kitty hasn't eaten her yet.

"Kitty?" she whispered.

"That's right... Come to kitty... Kitty is here to help you" Barbara cooed grudgingly while praying the ceiling wouldn't collapse on her.

Slowly the little girl walked into Barbara's arms.

"Good girl..." Barbara whispered. Reminding herself to be gentle Barbara cradled the girl, shielding the girl's delicate body with her own arms as Barbara started running for their lives. Struggling through the smoke and flame Barbara cussed as the staircase she had came up from crumble like a deck of cards.

"Shh. Shh...It's alright darling...You're going to be alright..." Barbara comforted the girl as she started to cry loudly. Swallowing her internal panic attack, Barbara looked around but could not find any form of escape.

"Wait a window... We can jump out of one..." Stumbling through the thick smoke she finally spotted one... On the opposite floor...

"Crap..." Barbara mumbled. She had to jump, over the roaring flames, to the opposite ledge to reach that window...And that jump was...

"Its too far... Even for me..." Barbara thought desperately looking at the gap. No...She couldn't do it...She couldn't...

"KITTY!" Instinctively, Barbara sidestepped as a huge amount of burning furniture came crashing down. Knowing it was do or die... She closed her eyes took a deep breath and leaped...

"GOD DAMMIT..." she swore as her feet missed the ledge by millimeters but thanks to her faster reflexes, she was still able to grab hold onto the ledge with one hand. Looking at the crying girl in her other hand she tried to haul both of them up only to snarl in panic as they slide downwards. Fearing for the worst, she flung the girl back up to safety and heaved a sigh of relief, knowing at least one of them, was going to survive this ordeal.

"Ughh... Ahhh..." Barbara whimpered. As she tried to pull herself up, the ledge started to crumble. Slowly she tried again only to stop dead as she heard the ledge moan and creak. Her weight was causing it to weaken...

"That's it... I'm going to die... roasted alive..." Barbara thought fearfully looking at the flames. She could feel herself slipping even more. She was losing her grip... She couldn't pull herself up... It was hopeless... She just couldn't... Accepting her fate Barbara shut her eyes and waited for the huge amount of agony that awaited her.

"Huh..." she gasped opening her eyes in surprise as a small but firm hand wrapped itself around her own.

"Kitty UP!" the girl pleaded pulling Barbara's arm like her life depended on it...Well technically it did because Barbara could hear the ledge creaking loudly in protest from all the weight it was supporting. The ledge would cave, any moment now...

Barbara looked at the little girl tugging at her arm. She was strained, using all her strength to try and save Barbara's life...

"No... No... Stop... Let me go... Let me die..." Barbara told the girl who just shook her head and continued pulling.

"Save kitty..." she wheezed.

There was a "CRACK!" and both the girl and Barbara slid further down but the girl still continued pulling despite knowing her death was probably just a meter drop away.

"No...I can't let her die... I can't let her die like Whitman..."

With a roar, Barbara managed to summon enough motivation and strength to scramble up and away from the ledge. With no time to celebrate, Barbara scooped up the little girl. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she closed her eyes and dove straight out of the window


	13. Chapter 13

Hi... Yes I know this was overdue... I'm sorry. My computer died so I had to type this chapter on my brother's mac so... It's pretty self explanatory because he needs his mac a lot for projects and I only get it to use it occasionally... Anyway thank u for all your reviews you lovely lovely people :) Pls continue reviewing and I'll see what I can do to produce chapters as fast as I can

"Yes... I'm crippled now..." Barbara panted, her body aching in every fiber. Unluckily for her... There was no drain, no pipe to slide down on, not even a trash bin to land in. She had crash-landed, from ten stories high, flat on her back with a sickening crunch.

" Who said cats landed on their feet..." Barbara groaned. Slowly, praying with all her might, she unwrapped her arms to see an unmoving body.

"Oh no...No no no no no no ...Please God no..." Barbara begged but heaved a sigh of relief as the girl coughed and shuddered violently. Barbara observed the girl carefully. No burns, no bruises... Yes, she was unconscious... from the fumes, shock... It didn't matter to Barbara... the girl was alive! ALIVE! ALIVE!

"Oh thank goodness... Thank God..." Barbara laughed. She literally felt like bursting into tears. She had saved somebody... She had saved somebody... "Everything is alright...You're alright..." Barbara exclaimed gently hugging the girl.

Slowly... Ignoring every screaming bone in her body, she tried standing up, with disastrous consequences. "Awww hell..." she grimaced as blood starting to trickle out of her mouth and spill everywhere.

"This...This is new..." she spluttered surprised how she was actually feeling so much physical pain. Barbara's hand flew to her side, grunting as she felt her bones actually move beneath her fur... and it was excruciating.

"You are not going to pass out... walk... get this girl... to a hospital..." Barbara ordered herself before tripping over her numb legs and tail.

"Graceful..." Barbara huffed blowing the hair out of her face.

After minutes of lying there painfully, not knowing what to do. Barbara started fearing for the worse. Both she and the girl needed medical attention and sitting in an alleyway was not solving anything.

With a hand at her side, she tried standing again, this time with better results. At least blood did not pour out of her mouth this time.

"Ahh" she grunted out loud as she could feel her ribs slowly snapping back into place.

"That is strange..." she murmured "But I can get used to this..."

Slowly but surely Barbara lifted the girl back up.

"Now to get you to a hospital..." she mumbled.

Gingerly Barbara stepped out of the dark only to stop when a car skid past. The look of terror on the driver's face was enough to scare Barbara into retreating back into the dark.

"Alright... Not the best course of action..." Barbara admitted, not keen on being attacked by anybody uncomfortable with her appearance.

"I can't just leave you here can I..." she cooed looking at the girl's cute face not even wanting to think about what kind of people hung out in dark alleyways. No abandoning the girl in an alleyway hoping someone would find her was definitely no an option.

What to do... What to do..." she whispered, her mind racing with thoughts when...

"There! I saw it there... Big monster with teeth... And it had a... it had a kid... With blood all over it... and..."

"Sure... Sure... and I'm sure it had fangs and claws and HOLY HELL!"

A gunshot rang and Barbara felt pain... Sudden, blinding, piercing, unforgettable pain... Barbara turned to snarl at her attacker when she felt two more bullets enter her already wounded body.

"Holy shit... The kid has blood on her face! That animal... It must have... I NEED BACK UP! WE HAVE A SITUATION OVER HERE! I..." the policeman didn't even get to finish his sentence; Barbara had all ready pounced onto him. And with a hiss, lifted him into the air with one arm.

"You think you can play God with your gun little man?" Barbara heard herself threaten before feeling her hand wrap tighter around his fragile throbbing neck.

"I'll kill you... I'll... Argh!" he chocked as the clawed hand got tighter and tighter.

"With what? With this..." and before Barbara knew it, her tail had already wrapped itself around the man's gun. With a quick flick, the gun sailed into the air, no where to be seen...

"Without that, you're nothing..."

"Please... Please don't..." the man begged his hear rate increasing steadily.

"Enough Barbara... Enough..." a small voice nagged at the back of Barbara's head but she ignored it. Instead, she raised her arm higher. Enjoying how she could fell the man's rushing pulse under his skin.

"Nothing..."

"Please...'

"Barbara ENOUGH!"

" Ple..."

"Nothing..."

"ENOUGH!"

"Nothing..."

"Kitty..."

Barbara froze.

"Kitty..." The girl was regaining conscious.

Barbara turned and was shocked to see how high she had lifted the man. His face was beet red. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He was suffocating. Heck, he was dying...

Shocked, Barbara immediately dropped him. Terrified how she had almost... If the girl hadn't broken her train of thought, she would have...

"No... Not again... I...I..."

Disgusted with herself, Barbara buried her face in her hands her claws racking across the sides of her face before quickly scrambling up the wall. She forced herself to get as far away from that place as possible. Tears welling up in her eyes as she cursed herself for once again she had almost lost control and taken a life...

Bruce watched stony face from the roofs of Metropolis. Tracking Ultrahumanite and Lex Luther? Not easy, these criminals unlike the usual gutter slime he dealt with actually knew what they were doing.

"What?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce pressed the side of his cowl to get a clearer view.

What he saw was almost comical. A woman... With a tail... clambering the side of the Metropolis General Hospital...

"So doctor...Is she..."

" She'll be fine... A broken arm and that's it... Outstanding considering she fell from such a great height... A real medical breakthrough I think..."

"But she..."

"Your daughter is fine... All she needs now is a lot of rest..." From under the window, Barbara heard the sounds of footsteps, a door creaking and then

Silence...

Assuming the coast was clear, Barbara hesitantly peeked from her hiding spot.

She was lucky for once. It was the only the sleeping girl that lay there.

"Well look at you..." Barbara whispered gently...

"I guess I have to thank you for saving me... Well us anyway... I thought I was going to die back there... In the fire... Also... You stopped me from killing somebody... and..." Barbara growled, the memory of how she... "Aghh..." Frustrated, confused disgusted, horrified, ashamed... the combination of all those overwhelmingly negative emotion was just too much... Venting, she punched the wall. She had no idea what the hell was going on with her life. It was just disaster, after disaster AFTER DISASTER. It was almost like somebody enjoyed watching her get broken down bit by bit... Looking at the cracked wall she sighed.


End file.
